First Date
by parure
Summary: Ron ist schrecklich nervös. Er hat ein Date mit Hermione, sein erstes Date mit ihr! Doch bis es so weit ist, muss er noch einige Peinlichkeiten über sich ergehen lassen. Was für Peinlichkeiten das sind, was sonst noch so passiert und ob es ein Happy End g


Ronsreallove und ich sind auf die Idee gekommen mal ne FF zu dem geilsten Lied von Blink 182 zu schreiben . Bei dem Lied mussten wir sofort an Ron und Hermione denken. Tja und so entstand ganz spontan diese FF.

Also, hier ist sie...

Und drann denken, immer schön fleißig reviews geben g.

**_

* * *

_**

**_First Date (oder: Das peinliche Leben des Ron Weasley Folge 825)_**

_diekleineMaus & Ronsreallove_

Ron stieg in das neue Auto seines Vaters. Mit zitternden Händen steckte er den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss. So nervös war er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Er fuhr rückwärts aus der Garage auf die Straße. Endlich war Ron auf dem Weg zu seinem sehnlichsten Wunsch. Nämlich zu seinem ersten Date mit Hermione.

‚Hoffentlich bin ich noch pünktlich!', dachte Ron und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. ‚So lange hab ich noch nie in meinem Leben im Bad gebraucht. Ich hasse meine Haare! Nach fünf verschiedenen Varianten sieht's immer noch bescheuert aus!'. Er sah in den Rückspiegel und zupfte noch mal an seiner Frisur herum.

Ron bog rechts ab und stand dann vor einer roten Ampel. Ungeduldig trommelte er auf dem Lenkrad herum. Er dachte sich nichts böses, als plötzlich….

„Ron, Liebling?"

Ron zuckte zusammen. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte das Gesicht seiner Mutter im Seitenspiegel auf der Fahrerseite.

„Mum! Was soll das? Soll ich 'nen Unfall bauen, oder was?"

„Ron, Liebling, du fährst doch sowieso gerade nicht."

„Also schön!", seufzte Ron, „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?"

„Ich wollte dich nur noch einmal daran erinnern, höflich zu sein."

„Mum!"

„Nein, das ist wichtig. Wir reden hier schließlich von Hermione! Sag ihr, dass sie toll aussieht, wenn du sie abholst. Nein, besser… sag es ihr nicht nur, meine es auch so! Hast du Blumen besorgt? Wie sehen überhaupt deine Haare aus? Ach Ronnie, du bist so erwachsen geworden!"

Ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange.

„Mum! Ich bin nicht total verblödet! Ich **_weiß _**was ich tun muss."

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Ich würde Hermione so gerne in unserer Familie willkommen heißen!"

„MUM! Du machst mich ganz wuschig! Hör auf, ja? Ich will sie ja nicht gleich **_heiraten!_**"

Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Warum nicht? Ich hatte mich schon so auf die vielen kleinen Rons und Hermiones gefreut!"

„Mum, ich bin **_achtzehn!_** Ich heirate frühestens mit 25! Wenn überhaupt!"

„Gut Ronnie Spätzchen! Vermassle es nicht! Tschüss Ronniekins!"

„Tschüss…"

Sie warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu und verschwand.

Einen Augenblick unentschlossen, ob er es wirklich tun sollte, saß Ron einfach nur da. Doch dann besah er sich seine Haare noch einmal im Spiegel.

„So schlecht sieht's nun auch nicht aus", meinte er zu sich selbst.

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can not eat  
_

Vor Hermione's Haus angekommen, stieg Ron aus dem Auto und sah an sich hinunter. Er trug ein schwarzes Shirt, eine dunkelblaue Jeans und dazu schwarze Chucks. Sein feuerrotes, Haar trug er wie Bela B., der Schlagzeuger von einer Band, die sich „Die Ärzte" nannten und die er zuvor spielen gehört hatte, als er sein Praktikum in einer deutschen Aurorenschule zusammen mit Harry gemacht hatte.

Ron atmete einmal tief durch, ging zur Tür und klingelte. Eine Weile tat sich gar nichts und Ron starrte auf seine Chucks. Er summte ein Lied, das ihm im Kopf herumspukte und wippte im Takt mit dem Kopf. Doch dann ging die Tür auf. Langsam blickte er von unten nach oben in Hermiones Gesicht.

Sie trug beige Chucks und ebenfalls eine dunkelblaue Jeans, die ihre Figur äußert gut betonte. Außerdem ein eng anliegendes, schwarzes, mit Pailletten besetztes Tanktop. Ihre Haare waren nicht so buschig wie sonst. Jetzt fielen sie in leichten Locken auf ihre Schulten. Um ihren Hals lag ein Kropfband an dem drei kleine Herzen hingen. Ron lächelte leicht, als er es sah. Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von ihm gewesen. Dass sie es nach vier Jahren noch hatte, machte ihn sehr glücklich.

„Hi!", sagte er schüchtern.

„Hi", gab Hermione lächelnd zurück.

„Du siehst… ähm… toll aus!"

„Danke", erwiderte Hermione und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Ähm… Wollen wir dann?", fragte Ron nervös.

„Gerne", sagte sie, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal in den Raum hinein. „Ich bin dann weg!"

Hermione wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen, packte Ron beim Arm und zog ihn den Gartenweg hinunter, als ihr Vater aus der Tür trat und die beiden zurückrief.

„Hermione, warte doch mal kurz!"

Sie verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie ein kleines Mädchen wäre, dass gerade mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurde.

„Ja, Dad, was gibt es?"

„Willst du mir den jungen Mann gar nicht vorstellen?"

Mr Granger sah äußert streng aus. In seinen Augen lag etwas, das Ron sagte, dass dies peinlich werden könnte. Hermione's Vater musterte ihn von unten bis oben.

„Du kennst ihn doch schon, Dad. Das ist Ron! Nur Ron."

Die Art und Weise, wie Hermione _nur Ron_ sagte gefiel Ron ganz und gar nicht. Warum ging sie denn mit ihm aus, wenn sie es eigentlich gar nicht wollte?

„Sie sind also Ronald Weasley, ja?", sagte Mr Granger und es klang eher wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ja Sir. Guten Abend!", sagte Ron und streckte seinem Gegenüber die Hand entgegen.

Mr Granger machte allerdings keine Anstallten seine Geste zu erwidern. Ron ließ verlegen die Hand wieder sinken und sah Hermione verzweifelt an. Sie schien zu verstehen.

„Ähm, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los, Dad, sonst ist die Reservierung nicht mehr gültig", sagte sie und küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange.

„Also gut", sagte er und beäugte Ron noch einmal misstrauisch. „Um elf ist sie wieder zu Hause!"

„Dad!", zischte Hermione und verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich, Sir. Keine Sekunde zu spät! Ich verspreche es Ihnen!"

Hermione verstärkte ihren Griff um Rons Arm und zog ihn weiter zum Auto. Dort angekommen und eingestiegen seufzte Ron erleichtert auf.

„Ich dachte schon dein Vater wollte mich umbringen!"

Hermione lachte. „Tja, das ist mein Dad wie er leibt und lebt. Er ist immer so streng, wenn es um Jungs geht."

Ron verkniff sich die Frage, ob Mr Granger dieses Verhalten auch bei Viktor Krum an den Tag gelegt hatte und fuhr los.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever _

Der Kellner führte die Schweigenden zu ihrem Tisch. Ron schob Hermiones Stuhl zurück und bot ihr den Platz an. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und setzte sich. Als auch Ron saß griffen beide nach den Speisekarten, die der Kellner dagelassen hatte. Ron sah immer wieder zu Hermione auf, die ganz vertieft in die Auswahl zu sein schien. Als er sie das dritte Mal ansah, trafen sich allerdings ihre Blicke. Beide erschraken und vertieften sich wieder in ihre Karten.

„Und?", sagte Ron, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Weißt du schon was du nimmst?"

„Ich denke ich nehme die Lasagne. Und du?"

„Die Gnochi hören sich verlockend an, denke ich."

Der Kellner kam zurück.

„Haben Sie sich schon entschieden?", fragte er geschwollen und die beiden bestellten.

„Und eine Flasche von ihrem besten Wein, bitte", sagte Ron und der Kellner verschwand, grinsend.

„Schmieriger Kerl!", flüsterte Ron säuerlich.

„Den besten Wein?", meinte Hermione. „Hast du was zu feiern?"

„Na ja", sagte Ron und reib sich den Nacken. „Dass du mit mir hier bist, ist für mich eben ein Grund zu feiern."

Er grinste verlegen. Hermione lächelte zurück.

„Das ist lieb, dass du das sagst."

„Es ist die Wahrheit."

Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen alles andere nicht mehr zählte. Die Musik verstummte, die anderen Leute im Raum verschwanden… es gab nur noch Hermione für Ron…

„Der Wein, Sir."

… und den nervigen und schmierigen Kellner.

Die Gnochi waren eine gute Wahl, wie Ron feststellte. Allerdings konnte er vor lauter Fledermäusen im Bauch gar nicht wirklich essen. Er machte sich ständig Gedanken über den Verlauf des Abends. War es perfekt? Genauso wie das Date mit Krum? Oder vielleicht sogar besser? Aber besser konnte es unmöglich sein. Mit Vicky hatte Hermione bestimmt viel mehr geredet. Also dachte Ron angestrengt nach, über was er mit seiner Traumfrau reden könnte. Früher war es alles viel leichter gewesen. Aber jetzt war jetzt und nicht früher.

„Und? Was hast du so getrieben, während Harry und ich in Deutschland waren?"

„Oh, na ja, ich habe mich im Ministerium für eine freie Stelle in der Abteilung für Magische Geschöpfe beworben. Ich wurde tatsächlich genommen!"

„Jemanden wie dich würden die sich auch nicht entgehen lassen. Ich meine, 12 UTZ's, aber hallo. So jemanden haben diese Ministeriumstypen bestimmt noch nie eingestellt."

Hermione errötete.

„So gut bin ich nun auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihnen B.ELFE.R vorgestellt und sie fanden es toll! Sie meinten, dass es nur einen anderen Namen bräuchte."

„Das hab ich schon immer gesagt!", grinste Ron frech.

„Ha ha… nun ja, jetzt heißt es E.L.F und das bedeutet „Elfen leben in Freiheit". Eine richtige große Aktion wird daraus gemacht! Ich freu mich so!"

„Wow, du hast es ja echt weit gebracht und das nur in zwei Monaten. Das einzige, das ich in der Zeit zustande bekommen habe, sind ein paar bessere Schutzzauber."

Ron seufzte. Sie war viel zu gut und begabt, als sich mit jemandem wie ihm einzulassen. Hermione verdiente jemand besseren, jemand mit ihrem Wissensstand und Talent, und nicht Ronald- ich- stapfe- in- jedes- Fettnäpfchen- das- mir- über- den- Weg- läuft- Billius Weasley.

_When you smile, I melt inside _

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time _

_I really wish it was only me and you _

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room _

_Please don't look at me with those eyes _

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies _

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss _

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

„Ach Ron, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass eine Aurorenausbildung viel länger dauert, als sich im Ministerium einen Namen zu verschaffen. Da hustet man einmal falsch und gleich spricht jeden über dich. Ist also nichts Besonderes. Außerdem bin ich stolz auf dich, dass du das durchziehst."

Hermione schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Die Fledermäuse in Rons Magen meldeten sich wieder etwas deutlicher.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, tatsächlich."

„Wow, danke. Das… ähm… das ist echt…", stotterte Ron und seine Ohren liefen hochrot an.

Hermione kicherte. Eine sehr untypische Geste von ihr, die Ron nicht kannte. Es war dieses Mädchenhafte Gekicher. Hermione war eigentlich nie der Typ für so etwas gewesen. Dieses Verhalten hatte er bis jetzt nur bei ihr gesehen, wenn Krum in der Nähe gewesen war. Das war ein gutes Zeichen – oder?

Hermione nahm die letzte Gabel von ihrer Lasagne. Allerdings erwischte sie nicht alles davon. Ein wenig Soße war an ihrem Mundwinkel. Ron fand, dass sie sehr süß aussah. Er gluckste, was sie stutzig werden ließ. Sie lächelte ihn fragend an.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Du- ähm- du hast da ein wenig Soße am Mund. Warte…"

Ron wischte die Tomatensoße mit dem Daumen weg. Der Rest seiner Hand berührte leicht ihre Wange. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Hermione hatte ganz zarte Haut und als Ron dann in ihre Augen sah, diese schokoladenbraunen Augen, die ihn immer so herrlich anfunkelten, war wieder einer dieser Momente…

„Sind Sie fertig?"

… Und wieder platzte der Kellner dazwischen. Ron seufzte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ja, das sind wir."

Der Kellner räumte mit diesem komischen, schmierigen Lächeln ab und brachte Ron damit komplett in Rage. Er starrte ihm böse nach. Hermione sah Ron etwas vorwurfsvoll an, als sie seinen bösen Blick bemerkte.

„Ron, komm schon, was hat er dir getan?"

‚Och, nichts besonderes. Er versaut mir nur jeden romantischen Moment, in dem ich dir meine endlose Liebe gestehen könnte, aber sonst… pff…. Ist ja nicht so, als ob das wichtig für mich wäre, oder so… neeeein…', dachte Ron und verfluchte den Typen noch einmal stillschweigend.

„Gar nichts… schon gut."

Ron hielt diese Einstellung gegenüber Hermione für angebrachter als seine kleine Rede. Sie schien allerdings nicht so zu denken.

„Ron? was ist los? Ich seh' es dir an, wenn dich etwas betrübt. Immerhin kenne ich dich jetzt schon seit acht Jahren. Also raus mit der Sprache!"

Was Ron wirklich betrübte, war, wie absurd es auch immer sein mochte, Krum. Er war viel besser für Hermione. Selbst der Kerl an Nachbartisch wäre besser für Hermione gewesen. (Der Kerl warf ihr außerdem auch ständig Blicke zu, was Ron noch mehr in Rage versetzte).

Hermione seufzte schwer. Konnte sie etwa ahnen, was er dachte?

„Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Es geht immer noch um die Sache mit Viktor, oder?"

Nicht nur, dass sie es ahnte. Nein. Sie **_wusste_** es auch noch!

„Nun ja… nicht direkt.", meinte Ron und seine Ohren wurden wieder einmal in dem ungünstigsten Augenblick rot. ‚Ich hasse meine Weasley Gene!'

„Und was heißt _‚nicht direkt'_?" Hermione hatte eine Spur Wut in ihrer Stimme.

„Nun… also… ähm… weißt du…"

‚Komm schon, Weasley, du Trottel! Jetzt ist der perfekte Augenblick ihr zu sagen, wie sehr du sie schon seit Jahren vergötterst! Wie gerne du mit ihr auf den Ball gegangen wärst und einfach nur Trauer mit Wut überspielt hast, in den letzten Jahren. Sag ihr, wie sehr es dich verletzt hat sie mit einem anderen zu sehen, wo du doch genau weißt, sie ist die Eine!'

Doch anstatt dieses wundervolle Liebesgeständnis über seine Lippen zu bringen, stammelte Ron weiter herum und sagte anschließend gar nichts. Hermione warf ihre Servierte auf den Tisch und stürmte wutentbrannt los. Als sie am Nachbartisch vorbeiging, grabschte der komische Typ, der Hermione schon den ganzen Abend gemustert hatte, ihr gewaltig in den A… llerwertesten. Sie schrie kurz auf und drehte sich erschrocken um. Doch bevor Hermione auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, stand Ron vor ihr mit erhobenen Fäusten und packte den Kerl am Kragen.

„Mach das noch mal, und es setzt was!", schrie er den Mann mutig an.

Doch als dieser sich aufrichtete, disapparierte Rons Mut von hier auf jetzt irgendwo anders hin. Der Kerl war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als Ron (und unser Freund war ja bekanntlich nicht gerade der kleinste). Er hatte das Gefühl, Mr Granger in Riesenstatur würde vor ihm stehen. Ron schluckte heftig. Gegen diesen Riesen hatte er nie und nimmer eine Chance! Doch Hermione sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Was also tun?

Ron fasste sich ein Herz und (A/N: lief so schnell er konnte nach Hause zu seiner Mami… Nah scherz g) hob die Fäuste noch ein Stückchen höher, allerdings mit einem beängstigten Gesichtsausdruck. Und was dann geschah, haute Ron fast aus den Socken. Der Typ schlug ihn nicht, oh nein…. Er lachte herzhaft. Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Du hast wirklich Mut, Junge, das muss man dir lassen!"

An Hermione gewandt sagte er:

„Tut mir Leid, Kleine. Du kannst stolz sein, einen solchen Begleiter zu haben!"

Sie lächelte Ron an.

„Oh ja… das bin ich auch!"

Hermione und Ron versöhnten sich.

„Das war wirklich mutig von dir, sich mit diesem Kerl anzulegen, auch wenn du es eigentlich doch nicht getan hast."

Sie lachte.

„Wo ich gerade so mutig bin. Hermione, würdest du mit mir tanzen?"

„Liebend gerne."

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Ron nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Im Hintergrund lief „Angels" und er wollte gerade Tanzhaltung einnehmen (Mrs Weasley hatte alle ihre Kinder zu Tanzunterricht verdonnert), als Hermione ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich an Ron kuschelte. Er lächelte zufrieden und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie tanzten ewig so.

Hermione hob ihren Kopf leicht, um Ron ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Hermione?"

„Ja, Ron?"

„Hermione, ich…"

Er bemerkte die Uhr, die an der Wand ihm gegenüber hing.

„… bin ein toter Mann!", beendete er entsetzt seinen Satz.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert und wich zurück.

„Hermione es ist halb zwölf! Du weißt was das bedeutet oder? Oh mein Gott, dein Vater wird mich umbringen!"

„Nun beruhige dich doch erstmal. Mein Vater ist bestimmt schon längst im Bett! Lass uns einfach zahlen und dann fahren."

Gesagt getan. Eine ganze Stunde zu spät, hielten sie schließlich vor Hermiones Haus. Ron stieg aus und brachte sie zur Tür. Als sie davor standen, fummelte Hermione mit ihren Schlüsseln. (A/N: Alle die Hitch gesehen haben, sollten wissen, was kommt hehe)

„Das war, ein echt schöner Abend, Ron."

„Findest du? Ein bisschen katastrophenreich für meinen Geschmack", grinste Ron.

„Nun ja… wir könnten das ja wiederholen und dann wird es katastrophenfrei."

„Du würdest also noch mal mit mir ausgehen?"

„Ich freu mich jetzt schon darauf."

Hermione lächelte ihr schönstes Lächeln. Ron kam ein bisschen näher.

„'Mione… ich…"

Er beugte sich ein wenig hinunter, legte den Kopf ein bisschen schräg und küsste Hermione. Ihre Lippen waren weich und zart, genau wie alles andere an ihr. Sie schlang ihre Arme wieder um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Ron wollte den Kuss gerade vertiefen, als die Tür mit einem Krachen aufflog und ein wütender, im Morgenmantel gekleideter Mr Granger darin stand.

Die beiden wichen voneinander. Ron meinte, dass nur noch die Schrotflinte gefehlt hatte, um den Anblick Hermione's Vater (in irgendeiner Hinsicht, als besorgten Dad) perfekt zu machen.

„Keine Sekunde zu spät, ja? Schauen wir doch einmal auf die Uhr. Oho!"

Er tat, als wäre er ganz erstaunt, über das, was er dort sah.

„Sieh an! Es ist schon Mitternacht!"

Ron entschloss sich, denn letzten Rest Mumm in sich zusammenzukratzen und sagte:

„Nun… wie Sie sehen können, ist ihre Tochter ja keine _Sekunde_ zu spät, sondern eine komplette Stunde. Ich habe mein Versprechen also nicht gebrochen."

Entweder verstand Mr Granger nicht so ganz, oder er war einfach zu baff, um Ron eine überzubraten. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich vom Acker zu machen. Er küsste Hermione noch einmal auf die Wange und lief zu seinem Wagen.

Als er die Tür schloss und den Motor anwarf, hatte Ron eine andere Auffassung über dieses Date gewonnen.

‚Es war einfach perfekt!"

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

**tbc?**

* * *

So, jetzt noch schnell auf den Button rechts klicken g. 


End file.
